Two such gas sensors may be seen in two German Patent Application Nos. DE 41 26 378 and DE 198 03 334 that originate from the same applicant. These two gas sensors are constructed from a plurality of individual parts, that have to be fit together with a corresponding expenditure. The manufacturing costs for such gas sensors are, consequently, among other things, besides being a function of the number of component parts, also a function of the required number of manufacturing steps.